The Digital Vixen's Kit
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter has transported himself from his abusive home to the Digital World. After being rescued from danger by a battle-hardened Renamon, he finds himself gaining what he always wanted: a loving home.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter laid in his cupboard, whimpering softly. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was holding back tears.

It hurt...Oh God did it ever hurt...

And not just physically, either.

He wanted them to love him. To care about him. To treat him nicely like they treated Dudley. But why would they?

He WAS a freak...

He started to shake as the overwhelming urge to cry was becoming too much to hold in. He knew if he cried he would be beaten. He knew that freaks shouldn't cry, but to except the beatings and never cry.

It was so hard though. Soon however a small sob escaped his mouth. All sounds on the outside halted. Harry tensed his eyes growing wide at the lack of sound.

"BOY!" he heard his uncle roar and he knew he was going to be hurt.

He closed his eyes and continued to sob knowing the pain would come and he would be silenced, yet deep down he knew that this would be the last beating he would receive and it broke him.

Unknown to him the small broken computer that he had used as a pillow started to flicker on and off the screen holding numbers and code that meant nothing but at the same time meant everything.

The screen soon shifted to show a small gate and with a strange electrical serge a bright light engulfed the small room.

Vernon ripped the door open ready to give his freak of a nephew the beating of a lifetime…only to find no hide or hair of the freak. He growled low and slammed the door shut thinking the freak must have ran…missing the light dim of the screen as it stated 'Digi Gate Closed.' Before blacking out.

Harry appeared in a bright flash. He landed with a squeak, then shot up and looked around nervously. He had no idea where he was...It seemed to be a...a forest...?

"No...I did it again..." He breathed. "I...I did the freaky stuff...He'll beat me...He'll KILL me! I don't want...Don't want...No...No..."

He began to breathe heavily as he moved forward, not even sure where he was going. He just had to MOVE.

Little did he know, two different pairs of eyes were watching him.

One, standing high in the tree tops, ice-blue eyes with a scar running down one of them.

And further away, massive, red, hungry eyes...

He walked through the dense forest not really seeing where he was looking but just wanting to move. That's when he heard it. It was low and it was loud!

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harrys eyes grew wide as the whole forest seemed to shake at the loud noise. He started to shake but soon realized it was not just him but the very earth was shaking. And loud thuds could be heard from behind him.

He slowly turned around and saw to his horror as a big red dinosaur walked out of the forest it's red eyes glaring down at the child hungrily its tail slashing from side to side. It let out a defining roar making the child scream and fall to the floor.

The large t-rex charged its large jaw ready to snap him up. Harry closed his eyes tight and knew this was the end of his miserable life.

He let out a soft whimper, and covered his eyes, tears falling down his face.

Little did he know, the second figure that had been watching him was NOT about to let this happen...

Beforehand...

In a den near the edge of the woods rested a tall bipdeal fox-like Digimon. A Renamon. However, this Renamon had a patch of fur missing just over her right ear. Her body was covered in various different scars. And her left eye had a long, red scar over it.

However, despite the fact that she had gained these injuries in battle, she actually took great pride in them.

She was a warrior, prideful and strong. Her scars told the tales of the many battles she had fought, medals of honor to prove her worth. She was resting when she felt the air in the forest change.

Her eyes snapped open to show icy blue. She rose to her feet and looked out over the forest to see a fog had risen and was covering the forest making visibility hard. Her eyes narrowed as she leaped to the trees and started to jump from branch to branch her destination the center of the strange fog.

The Digimon landed on one lone tree branch as she gazed down at the forest floor the fog had thinned out now and she was able to see a small figure on the floor. She narrowed her eyes as the figure moved about and started to walk and talk, she was stunned to see it was a human.

Humans were not strangers to the digital world but it was strange to see one that looked so young enter the world. He also did not look to have a partner in any way. The fox Digimon eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something did not seem right.

She watched as the child started to walk, well more like limp away mumbling something she could not hear. She followed silently and it was then she noticed something else was following the human child.

Her ears twitched and her eyes narrowed into slits.

Her fears were confirmed when the large dinosaur-like digimon roared out of the trees, and cornered the child.

Renamon's ears picked up the sound of stifled sobs as the drooling dinosaur made its way over.

Little did it know, it had just awoken the powerful natural maternal instincts of one of the most dangerous Digimon in the entire Digital World.

She leaped down and delivered a strong kick to the nose of the beast snapping its jaw closed and making it stagger back. She spun around and preformed a spin kick sending the large dino reeling back.

The fox landed on her feet and stood tall and proud in front of the child acting as a protective wall for the still terrified child who had still not opened his eyes.

The large dino rose to his feet and growled low at who dared interfere with his prey. With a roar it charged at the fox its clawed hand ready to slash her to pieces.

The fox vanished from view just as the dino took a swipe. He looked around trying to find the fool only to feel intense pain as the fox had repapered and punched the Digimon right in the eye!

The Digimon roared in agony as the fox leaped back and landed on the grass without a hint of sound. The dino spun around one eye closed and leaking blood. It's mouth now smoking.

Renamon was not hindered, however, as she quickly leapt up to the dino, and with one swift, powerful kick...

The dinosaur's mouth was forced shut just as it began to let loose the projectile.

The creature's head promptly exploded into data from the force of its own attack exploding in its mouth. The rest of the body quickly followed.

The creature was digitizing, turning into a DigiEgg, to be reborn in Primary Village.

Renamon landed on the ground without a sound as she watched the data fade away. She scoffed at the week opponent and turned around to face the human only to pause.

He was curled up into a ball his eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears, he was shaking like a leaf and tears were falling from his closed eyes.

Renamon frowned slightly at the child and walked over to him gently griping his shoulder. "Child?"

"AH!" he screamed in both pain and surprise as he started to back up on instinct wanting to get away from those who brought him pain.

Renamon flinched away from his scream not expecting him to yell, it was then as he moved she noticed a few things. One he was hurt…badly. His arms could barely hold him up, and she saw bruises and scratches on his arms. Two, her paw was wet… What? She looked down with wide eyes and saw her paw covered crimson. Not from the Digimon…but from…the child.

Her breath hitched at the sight, and she looked over at the child with wide eyes. He didn't even look at her...He was covering himself up as best he could, trying to avoid more pain it seemed...

Renamon may have been a battle-hardened warrior, but she wasn't as prideful as many digimon believed her to be.

She knew when to accept defeat.

She encouraged other Digimon to strive to surpass her.

And she was NOT shy about the fact that she possessed POWERFUL maternal instincts.

So it came with no surprise as she gently lifted him up and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace to calm him down.

Harry at first struggled not wanting to feel any more pain but soon his fear was replaced by bliss as he nuzzled into the warm soft fur of the fox Digimon. "So soft…" he mumbled softly.

Renamon gave the child a small grin glad that he was starting to relax around her. She took a great deal now to observe and see where some of his worst wounds were at. She was not pleased seeing too many on a child.

She ran her paw through his hair gently making him look up at her allowing her to see bright emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light of the forest. She found them beautiful. She gave him a small grin. "Hello child." She said softly.

"H-Hello…" he replied back in a soft shy voice.

"Are you all right?" Renamon asked softly, tilting her head. "You look like you're severely hurt..." He looked down.

"M'fine..." He replied, pressing his face into her fur. "You're really fluffy..." She smiled.

"Thank you, little one." She said kindly. "You're very sweet." He let out a soft coo in response. "...Child, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I...I did the freaky stuff...The freaky stuff brought me..."

Renamon rose an eyebrow wondering what that was. "What do you mean child?" she asked concerned slowly rising to her feet and walking back to her den.

"T-the freaky stuff…it…I don't know what it is, but…it can make things float and fix broken things, and sometimes…I go to a place I wasn't before…" he mumbled nuzzling into her soft fur.

Renamon hummed in thought at that. 'Strange. He is but a child yet he explains abilities I have only seen in mystical Digimon.' She ran her paw down his back gently making him nuzzle deeper into her. She smiled at the adorable sight. But she still wanted to know why he was in such bad shape.

Soon they made it back to her den. It was a small place in the forest where she could relax and unwind for the time being. She sat down in a spot of grass and smiled at the little child. "Sounds like this…power can be very useful." She stated finally.

Harry tilted his head. "But it's freaky." He replied softly. "I'm not supposed to do it. It makes my uncle really mad..." Renamon frowned.

"Why does it make your uncle mad?" Harry looked down.

"Um...B-Because it's freaky..." He said, clearly not sure. Renamon had her answer.

"Your uncle just doesn't understand, little one." She assured him gently.

"H-Huh...?" Harry replied softly.

"Many become scared over things they do not understand. Your uncle simply does not understand how special you must have been." She said softly cupping his cheek gently.

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes. "I-Is that why he…" his eyes grew wide as he lowered his head.

Renamon frowned in confusion "Why he what?" she asked him gently.

Harry didn't hear her as he started to curl into himself again. His eyes filled with horror and dread. "No. No. nonononononono! He repeated many times in a scared mantra.

Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Child...Child, listen to me." She said, grabbing him by the shoulders. He looked up at her in horror. "Child..." She said softly.

"I...I wasn't supposed to...to..."

"Hush, little one." Renamon replied softly, rubbing his head. "It's all right...No one will harm you as long as you are with me."

"But my uncle, he...He..."

"Is not here." Renamon finished.

Harry looked up at her and took a few deep breaths. "Y-You promise he isn't?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course." She said soothingly cupping his cheeks with her paws making him look up at her. "Now. Why are you scared of him?"

Harry sniffed slightly and finally told her. He told her about the many things his uncle did to him, from his beatings, to his weakly fill, drinking the stuff from under the sink, being made to cook without ever getting a single taste. He told her everything.

Afterword's he was spent as he leaned into her fur tired both physically and emotionally for telling her all that had happened to him. Now he wishes she won't toss him away, but a part of him thinks that's what she will do anyway.

Renamon was at a loss. She knew not what to do. Nor what to say.

This child was TORTURED. BEATEN. ABUSED.

BY HIS OWN FAMILY.

Rage. Hatred. Despair. Regret. These all ran through her, and wouldn't let up.

However, she was quick to recover, as her maternal instincts very quickly kicked right back in at full force.

She pulled him toward her and held him tightly against her fur nuzzling her head to the top of his head to try and calm him down and to reassure him that he was safe.

Harry blinked sluggishly up at her his very tired emerald eyes showing exhaustion but also hope. Renamon smiled lightly down at him and held him close as she gently hummed in his ear making his eyes close almost instantly.

The fox Digimon almost chuckled at his relaxed form. He deserved a rest. She ran her paw through his hair and smiled lightly at him. She frowned at the large shirt and thought she should visit a friend for a favor soon. But for now, she leaned down and nuzzled his head softly. "Sleep well, my kit." She whispered and watched him sleep as the very forest itself in a very long time seemed at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stirred in his slumber, letting out a soft groan as he felt himself lying on a hard, cold surface. It wasn't like his cupboard. It was much...cooler.

Then he remembered. The forest. The large dinosaur. The pretty foxy...

Wait, where WAS the pretty foxy?

His eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright in panic. He gazed around the dark forest in fear and sadness. "I-It was a dream…she…she wasn't real…" he said sadly.

He tensed when he heard the sound of twigs breaking beyond the brush and leaves. Harry whimpered and tried to scoot further back in fear.

The footsteps grew louder and louder and he almost screamed when he saw the bush shake. He closed his eyes tight and whimpered in fear.

"Little one?"

Harry blinked at the sound of the voice and slowly looked over to see that the vixen had returned, and was looking at him with a tilted head and a frown. "Little one, are you all right?"

"Y-You came back...You were real..." Harry said softly.

"Well of course." Renamon replied, stepping closer. "I would never just abandon you. But why are you not in the cave?"

"I...I wanted to see if you were out here...I thought you might have left me..."

Renamon frowned and shook her head at the mere thought of leaving the child. "I will never abandon you child." She said seriously.

Harry gazed up at her and nodded slowly, relieved to hear her say it. It was then he noticed the dead deer on her shoulder. "W-What happened to the deer?" he asked softly and worriedly.

Renamon blinked and looked over at the deceased creature before looking back at him. "You see, Harry...This is our breakfast for the day."

"Y-You hurt the deer...?" Harry said softly.

"I regretfully must inform you that I did." Renamon nodded.

"I...I don't wanna eat the pretty deer...It didn't hurt anyone..."

Renamon sighed softly and gently sat the dead body down. She walked over and sat down next to the child. "Harry. Can I tell you something?"

He looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"In the world, we must eat and drink to survive. Now I will be honest with you, killing is never a good thing, but- "she gently cupped his cheek. "We need food to grow and survive, this deer is in fact helping you grow stronger."

"H-helping me?" he asked softly.

The fox Digimon nodded her head with a small smile. "Yes. While at first it may seem wrong, just remember that the meat you end up eating, is from an animal who wished to help." She smiled at him softly.

Harry looked at her for several long moments, unsure, before nodding. "Okay..." He said softly.

"That's a good boy." Renamon smiled as she rubbed his head. "Now come...I will cook this for you."

Soon enough, the digital vixen had a small cooking fire all set up. "Now then, if I could just remember how to do this..." She mumbled, more used to eating her food fresh after the kill.

Harry rested in the cave, observing with a small frown. He was still not to convinced on eating the poor deer. Just something about it not sitting well with him. He shook his head softly. If he didn't eat it, then Miss Renamon might not like him anymore and she would leave. He didn't want that.

So he took a gulp when the food was ready and he did his best to not think of the poor deer that had to die. Renamon handed him a small plate of cooked meat along with some berries. She smiled at him and he smiled back nervously.

He took a deep breath and said to himself. "Sorry mister deer." He took a bite of the meat.

It was good. It tasted REALLY good... The best food he had ever eaten in his life... "Thank you for letting me eat, Mr. Deer..." Harry said softly. Renamon smiled.

"Why, Harry, I'm impressed." She sat next to him. "You have impeccable manners."

"Oh...Um...Is that a good thing...?"

"Yes, little one. I'm very proud of you. It is good to show respect for the meat you consume."

The child smiled bashfully and gazed down shyly making the fox chuckle at his cute display. They continued their meal in silence enjoying the sound of the cracking fire and the small wind gusts that reminded Harry of the spring time.

That reminded him. He looked up at the fox Digimon in curiosity. "Uh…Miss Renamon."

She turned her head to him giving him her full attention. "Yes child?"

"Uh…where…where am I?

Renamon understood his confusion. Whenever a human came into the Digital World, they always tended to be confused about it. "This is the Digital World, little one."

"Digital World?" Harry asked with a tilted head.

"Correct. The Digital World is quite different from yours. Aside from the existence of Digimon, there also exists many strange places. For example, these woods we are within now? They are called the Seasonal Woods."

"Seasonal? Does that mean that they have salt and pepper and stuff on them?" Harry asked innocently.

Renamon chuckled low and ruffled his hair making him pout adorably at her. "No little one. In these woods, all four seasons live in coexistence."

His eyes lit up now in understanding. "Oh! So, Summer and Winter happen at the same time?"

The fox nodded with a smile. "Exactly. Though not at the same place."

"Huh?"

"You see, where we are now is the Spring Woods, woods that are forever in the season of Spring." She explained more.

"That's so cool! Or…warm?" he tilts his head in thought.

Renamon gave him an amused glance. "There is much for me to teach you, little one." She said. "Once you have finished your breakfast, I shall show you the woods in all their glory." Harry smiled widely.

"Wow! I get to see the woods!" He said excitedly.

Soon enough, his meal was finished. Renamon stepped out of the cave, the child riding on her back.

"Ready?" she asked.

He held on tight but not enough to hurt the digital vixen and nodded excitedly.

Renamon smiled, then shot into the trees, making the child yelp out in surprise before slowly being replaced with excited laughter at how fast they were going.

The fox smiled lightly at the sounds and decided to take him to Floral Village first, a nice little forest village that rested within Spring Woods.

She leapt through the trees agilely, managing to avoid all obstacles in her way. She prided herself on speed and agility just as much as strength.

She eventually landed on the outskirts of Sunny Village in a kneeling position. Gently, she pulled Harry off of her back and placed him down.

"This is it, little one. Our first destination."

Harry held onto her paw and looked out into the small village with wide eyes. "Wow."

The village was so pretty. A large pond was set in the centre of the town, where many buildings rested around going outwards. And there were flowers. Lots and lots of pretty flowers of all colours. Renamon smiled as she pulled the child along gently and two entered the small village.

He was awestruck by how beautiful it all was. And Renamon was very pleased with his reaction.

"I see the town is to your liking." She said in amusement.

"It's so pretty and warm and bright!" Harry said in delight.

Renamon chuckled softly at his reaction. Oh yes she was very pleased with his reaction.

They walked further into the city and they started to see new Digimon around. They came in all shapes and sizes. Mostly though they were Digimon who enjoyed the beautiful sight of the flowers.

One however was very glad to see the fox Digimon. "Well if my flames aren't hotter than the sun! Renamon?"

Said Digimon blinked and turned her head only for her eyes to widen and a small smile to grace her lips. "Meramon." She greeted.

"Hey, how've ya been? Get in any big fights lately?" Renamon grimaced slightly.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that." She looked over at Harry. "The little one over here was being terrorized by one of our...larger citizens. It had to be dealt with." Meramon looked over at Harry. "Meramon, meet Harry. Harry, this is Meramon. He guards the Spring segment of the woods.

"Whoa...A human! That mean we have ourselves a cataclysm oncoming?" Renamon shook her head.

"No, I believe his reason for being here is quite a bit more simple than that..."

"If you say so." He shrugged and gazed down at the child who hid behind the fox peeking out at the fire Digimon with wide eyes. He smirked at him.

Renamon smiled softly at the child and patted his head. "He's a little shy."

Meramon laughed. "That's fine, it's the shy ones you got to look out for." He said strongly.

The digital fox hummed in agreement.

"Yes, you are right. I believe there is more to him than meets the eye." She agreed, looking at Harry.

"Huh? More than meets the eye?" Harry asked.

"It means you have more potential than one would think by looking at you." Renamon explained.

"Oh...That's good! I have potential! Um...What is potential? Is that good cleaning skills?"

"It could be little one." She smiled softly at him.

Meramon gazed at the two quizzically for a second before smirking at the vixen. "Well, since we are here, wanna do the old dance for old times' sake?"

The fox Digimon smiled lightly at him and held the child's hand. "Sorry, but I am busy showing this little one around the forests."

The fire Digimon was disappointed but he smiled with a shrug. "I get it. Maybe another time."

Renamon nodded with a small grin. "Right. Oh, where is the Floramon shop located at again?" she asked.

Meramon pointed in the direction of the aforementioned shop. "Go in that direction and move to the left once you reach the Palmon Fruit Stand. Ya can't miss it." Renamon nodded her head with a smile.

"Thank you very much." She said gratefully. Harry looked up at her and tilted his head.

"Um...He said something about a dance...What kind of dance is it?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, we've GOTTA show him the dance sometime!" Meramon declared with a wide grin.

Renamon smiled softly at the child. "I'll tell you latter Harry. Besides," she smirked as she started to walk away. "He won't last long."

"What was that?!" the fire Digimon shouted at her but he was smiling in good nature and the fox Digimon was already too far gone to catch.

The vixen walked passed the Palmon Fruit stand and smiled at the many Palman handing out different fruit. One seemed to notice her and the human child and she gasped. "Oh my, is that a human?" she asked.

"Oh wow, I hope there's no big catastrophe." Another one commented, concerned. Renamon frowned, wondering if that would be a recurring thing.

"Wow...Those plants can walk and talk." Harry said, smiling slightly. Renamon gave him a mirthful smile.

"Would you like to talk with them?" Harry smiled widely.

"If it's okay...I wanna ask them what it's like to be a plant..."

The Palmon all giggled at the child's question making him tilt his head adorably at them.

The leader smiled at the child. "Well human child, being a plant is wonderful. We get all our food from the sun, so we like to stay warm, but we also need lots of water to live so we like to drink a lot and play in the lakes to stay cool." She explained.

Harry nodded his eyes wide as he absorbed everything they were telling him. Renamon just watched with a smile, he was an adorable child when he was trying to learn.

Harry was comitting everything the little plant-like Digimon were telling him to memory. When he had his curiousity satisfied, Renamon carried him off.

"Bye bye!" Harry called out to the Palmon, waving with a smile.

"Come back any time!" One of the Palmon called out, the others agreeing happily.

Renamon continued down the road holding the little boy's hand securely in her paw. Eventually they made it to a small green shop with striped t-shirts on the sign. They walked in and saw many different clothing for many Digimon who wanted to wear them.

"Hello." She called out.

She heard a crash from the back, and something falling wincing slightly at the noise as Harry now hid behind her legs and fluffy tail scared at the loud noise.

"Hold on!" a female voice shouted out.

Renamon sweatdropped as several more crashing sounds could be heard from within the back of the store. Eventually, the shop's owner stepped out, looking haggard and covered in light injuries.

"Um...So sorry, I can be SUCH a klutz sometimes..."

"Are you all right? It sounded like quite the commotion back there." Renamon commented.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

Harry stared at the strange creature with wide eyes. She was more flower like then the other creature. She also didn't have hands, instead just purple flowers with yellow vines coming out of them.

Floramon smiled and bowed to the warrior and child, "Welcome to Floramon tailors. How can we help you today?" she asked with a smile.

Renamon smiled down at her and then at the child peeking out from behind her. "The little one needs some clothing." She addressed causing the flower Digimon to go wide eyed at the human child.

"A human?"

"No catastrophe." Renamon stressed.

"Oh thank goodness..." The Floramon breathed, relief clear in her tone. "Anyway, why don't you come out and let me see you?" She said, smiling at Harry.

"Oh...Okay..." Harry said softly before obediently stepping out from behind Renamon's legs.

"Good, good! Now, I just need to take a quick look at you and find out what the right outfit to give you is...Can I ask you to remain still for just a moment?"

"Okay." Harry nodded and obediently stood still as Floramon began her work.

"Mm-hmm...Mm-hmm...I see, all right...And now I know what to go for!"

She rushed into the back with Harry still standing there. He looked up at Renamon in confusion. Renamon grinned down at the child. They heard a few more noises in the back, and then the Floramon walked back out with a few shirts and pants in hand.

"These will look just magical on you. Come with me dear." She said wrapping her vine around his hand gently. Harry looked back at Renamon nervous and she smiled down gently. "It's alright little one. I'll be right here."

Harry nodded as he let with the flower Digimon who lead him to a changing room. "Try these on dear." She ordered lightly handing him a shirt and pants.

As Harry was getting changed in the next room, Renamon was sitting awkwardly on the small bench that the tailor provided. It was clear that the clothes were most often meant for smaller Digimon, because she felt like she was about to break the bench.

Soon enough, Harry was finished changing into his new clothes. Renamon rose to her feet and smiled when she saw the tiny human in his new outfit. "Hello, Harry. Your new clothes look lovely." She complimented sincerely.

"Thank you..." Harry said with a shy smile.

He was dressed in a nice red shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Nothing special, but it was perfect for him.

Floramon smiled at him and handed a bag for Renamon who took it with a tilted head. "It's other clothes in case you all would like to travel to the different parts of the forest." She explained.

The vixen smiled thankfully. "What do I owe you?" she asked.

Floramon shook her head. "No, no, this is for free. I do owe you for all the times you've saved me from my own bad luck..."

Renamon nodded. This Floramon was very accident prone, and more than once she had saved her from being attacked by some kind of aggressive Digimon...

"Thank you, Floramon. I will remember this." Renamon said gratefully.

Harry smiled at the flower Digimon. "Thank you." He said.

Floramon smiled at the little boy and the vixen. "You're very welcome. Come back anytime. I still think you would look good in a priestess outfit." She commented to Renamon.

The fox Digimon smiled lightly and shook her head. "Another time." She said and gently picked up the little boy making him smile and nuzzle into her fluffy form.

"Now then, Harry...Would you like to see what the summers are like in these woods?" Harry tilted his head.

"Summer...Summer is really hot." He said. "Are you gonna be okay in the summer? You're all soft and fluffy, and that soft fluffy fur might make you hot in the summer." Harry said, concerned.

'He's much too cute for his own good.' Renamon thought in amusement.

She ruffled his hair. "I'll be alright." She assured him.

Harry still gave her a concerned look but nodded and leaned into her to look around at the forest and the many Digimon that where swimming in the lakes. Renamon started to walk out of the small village and smiled as she felt the summer wind blow past her.

The warm air felt refreshing to her and the child smiled as well looking around the forest seeing that the trees are taller than most buildings and that the shade they provided gave off refreshing coolness to the two as they traveled.

"The forest of summer is well known for its many camp sights and villages. It's a nice place where other Digimon come to for vacation." She explained to him as he gazed around the forest in wonder and understanding.

"Wow...It's like summer at my aunt and uncle's house...Except it's actually nice..." He said softly. Renamon patted his head.

"Yes, it truly is a nice place." She replied. "Though my preference will always be the spring segment..."

"Do you have any friends here?" Harry asked her curiously. Renamon smiled.

"Hmm...Let me think..."

She closed her eyes in thought, thinking about those who lived in the spring time part of the forest. A specific face entered her mind with her bubbly personality and odd case to tell everyone what she is thinking. She sighed but smiled slightly.

"Yes…I do have a friend there." She said with an odd sense of fondness.

Harry smiled up at her. "Oh…will…will they like me…?"

Renamon gazed down at the child and chuckled at him. "She will love you." She said assuring him.

She carried the little boy in her arms, looking for her friend.

She was one of the lucky Digimon that could claim that she was friends with the ruler of this segment of the woods.

The ruler of the summer segment, while claiming she would prefer the spring segment, was a kind-hearted, peppy and energetic girl, while also being wise and in tune with others' needs. She wanted very much to be assigned her partner, but until that day, she was perfectly content to continue her healthy rule.

Lilymon was an inspiration to her.

And they were getting close to where Lillymon resided. She smiled and inclined her head forward. "Look."

Harry did so and his eyes widened in wonder and awe. Flowers as far as the eye could see spread all over the forest. Summer time flowers where everywhere and the smells where amazing as Harry smiled in bliss.

Renamon smiled as well as she gazed around at the small kingdom of flowers. "Never changes." She muttered fondly.

"Renny? Is that you!?" a voice shouted from above alerting the two that someone was flying right over them.

Renamon smiled at the sound of her friend's voice and looked up to see her hovering above them. "Oh my gosh, it IS you!" She grinned widely and floated down to greet her friend.

"Hello, Lilymon. How are you doing today?" Lilymon huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I told you call me Lily!" She said crossly.

"My apologies, Lily." An amused Renamon replied. "Have you had any luck with finding your designated partner?" Lilymon's grin widened.

"Oh, I finally got a signal!" She said excitedly. "I'm gonna check it out later today! I just need to talk to Cherrymon about him taking over the ruling position, and-" Then she noticed Harry.

The little boy was gazed at her with large green eyes. "She's so pretty." He whispered to Renamon who smiled in amusement at her friends and the child's actions.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Lilymon shouted with stars and lilies dancing around her. "This little cutie is your partner!?" she asked with a wide smile, making the child squeak and hide adorably behind his hands.

"Oh my god he's adorable." She muttered planting a hand over her chest.

Renamon couldn't help but laugh slightly. Her over the top fawning over him combined with his timid reaction was too funny... Lilymon grinned widely and leaned down for a better look at Harry.

"Harry, meet Lilymon. She guards the Summer section of the forest."

"Hiiii, cutie!" She greeted him happily. "I hope I get a partner who's a little sweetie like you!"

"Oh...Th-Thank you..." Harry said softly.

He's so polite. Ah so precious" She commented with a wide smile gently running her hand through his messy hair. Harry cooed at the gentle touch and leaned into her hand melting the ultimate level Digimon's heart even more.

"Yes. He is a little gentleman." Renamon complemented making the little boy blush but smile up at her timidly.

"Y-You guard summer?" He asked innocently. Lilymon grinned and nodded with a wink.

"Yep! That's right! Guess you could say I'm kind of a princess in a way!" She giggled.

"Oh...But you're a flower lady...And Mr. Meramon was guarding spring...But summer's hot, and he's made of fire...So...Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be protecting spring and for him to be protecting summer...?" Lilymon huffed.

"I KNOW, right?! That's exactly what I said! Oh, but the elders were all like 'You were assigned Summer, that is where you will guard!' Hmph! But it doesn't matter! I've made peace with it now!"

Renamon chuckled at their interaction. Then she gave her friend a thoughtful look, "You said you got a signal on your partner?" she asked.

Lillymon nodded with a large smile, "Yup. He's stuck in the real world right now, but I know where he is! I'm going to check it out soon! Oh, I can't wait!"

"Well don't let us stop you. We are just exploring the forest."

"That's great!" Lillymon said with a beaming smile. "Just make sure to avoid the winter area for now!" she teased.

Renamon felt her cheeks burn slightly at that and she glared at her friend. Harry blinked and tilted his head confused. "Why?" he asked.

Renamon looked at Lilymon, who began to grin widely. "Weeeeell..." She said. "Whenever she goes to the snowy part of the forest-"

"Don't." Renamon said.

"...She always..."

"I'm serious."

"…You'll see for yourself." She winked kissing the top of his head making him squeak lightly. Renamon gave her friend a dull look. Lillymon just giggled. "I will say this though. It's hilarious."

"Says the mon that can fly."

"Not in the snow. The ice gets on my wings." She stressed with a whine. "Any case, I have to go talk to Cherrymon. You two enjoy your little tour." She said with a wide smile before taking to the air.

Harry waved after her with a small smile. "She's nice." He said softly. Renamon patted his head.

"Yes she is, though sometimes she is a royal pain in the backside..." She said mirthfully.

"She's not pain though. Pain is bad, and she's good."

The fox Digimon chuckled softly and shook her head. "Figure of speech young one." She explained.

"Oh…what does it mean?" he asked curious.

"Well…it means she can be a handful at times and get myself and her into trouble. But…I still love her as a friend." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well. "Wow…you're a good person Miss Renamon." He said.

"Oh?"

"Your kind, and smart…and soft." He nuzzled into her for emphasis. "Also…you helped me. You saved me from the dinosaur, no one…no one ever did that for me." He said softly.

Renamon smiled softly. "No one ever saved you from a dinosaur before?" She asked teasingly.

"N-No...I mean...No one ever saved me before...You're the first to save me from something..."

"Thank you, Harry...I really mean it. You're such a darling child." Renamon said softly, nuzzling him. Harry smiled and nuzzled her back.

"So soft..." He mumbled.

"Thank you. I do try to take good care of my fur."

Harry smiled and felt his eyes start to droop. He could feel the air grew a tad cooler confusing him. He forced his eyes open to gaze upon a new scenery around him.

The sun was shining brighter yet it did not feel as hot as it did before, even with the sudden lack of shade. However the leaves off the trees were all a different shade of reds and yellows.

He could feel the cool crisp air of fall all around him and he nuzzled more into Renamon for warmth. He smiled lightly as he gazed up at her then at the setting around him.

He was safe with her. He was glad they were together. He never noticed the odd weight in his pocket as a strange device glowed in recognition of Digimon and human's bond.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is autumn, Harry." Renamon explained. "Autumn is when the trees shed their leaves in preparation for the winter."

"Wow...There's so many colours!" Harry said with a big smile. Renamon nodded her head.

"Indeed..." Harry looked at her with a tilted head.

"Miss Renamon, I wanna know why Miss Lilymon told us not to go to winter..." He said softly. Renamon blushed and sighed.

"Very well...You see, Harry...I have terrible luck with snow...It seems I'm always falling into it and humiliating myself..." Harry smiled widely.

"Really? Me too!"

Renamon blinked down at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When I had to work outside when it snowed I always fell into the softness and never got hurt!" He said with glee, then frowned slightly. "It was cold though...really cold."

"Why were you working out in the snow, kit?" She asked softly, focusing on that small tidbit of information.

"Because there were chores that needed to be done." Harry said with a small shrug. Renamon sighed softly.

"Hmm...Well, let us look at the autumn segment for now...If it brings back bad memories, we could skip over the winter segment-"

"But I wanna see the winter..." Harry said softly. "Snow's pretty, even if it's cold..."

Renamon sighed but smiled lightly. "Very true." She said.

They continued walking through the fall segment of the forest passing by many Digimon who were just enjoying their time within the forest.

One such Digimon was a small black falcon digimon with a ninja vest on. Falcomon was resting up on the tree branch, enjoying the cool air blowing through his feathers.

His eyes then snapped open as he felt a familiar presence approaching his tree. "Hmmm, I know this aura." He jumped onto the branch and gazed down at the fox Digimon and human child. "Interesting..." he muttered.

He watched the two closely as they explored his domain. There didn't seem to be any trouble...

Harry was looking up as all the brightly coloured leaves fell around him. It was so pretty. He like this time of year the best. He loved the pretty leaves...

"Um...Miss Renamon...?"

"Yes, kit?"

"What happens when all the leaves fall off of the trees here?"

"Well...New ones instantly form in their place."

"So what happens to the ones on the ground and do the leaves instantly change colour and fall off?" He asked.

Renamon smiled lightly. "There are Digimon who gather up the leaves for resources, and yes, the leaves grow as different colours but they are healthy for a long while before they must fall." She explained.

"Couldn't say it better myself Renamon." Falcomon spoke up from above them.

Renamon's ear twitched at the sound, and she smiled in amusement before turning to see the bird-like Digimon.

"Falcomon. It's been ages, has it not?" The bird nodded.

"Yes indeed. Welcome back. I'm glad you finally came for a visit, old friend."

Harry gazed up at the bird Digimon with wide eyes. "A-a ninja bird?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Harry this is Falcomon. Guardian Digimon of the Autumn forest." She introduced.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Falcomon bowed with a smile. "It's been a long time since a human has entered the Digital World." He mused lightly.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Falcomon." Harry said. Then he tried to do a little bow as well, but accidentally bumped his head against Falcomon's. "Oof! S-Sorry..."

"No, no, it is perfectly all right." Falcomon waved off the child's concern. Renamon just chuckled softly.

"Are you all right, Harry?" She asked, patting his head.

"Yes. I'm okay thank you." Harry replied with a small nod.

"So what brings you both here to this part of the forest?" He asked.

"Giving the little one a tour of the forest." She replied back with a smile.

"Even the winter area?"

"Yes, even there." Renamon replied back with a tick mark and her eyes twitching slightly.

Falcomon couldn't help but snicker at the expression on her face. "Well, when you do go there, I believe Gatomon and BlackGatomon wished to speak with you. They've been searching for you all day long." Renamon smirked.

"Ah, I see. I trust BlackGatomon didn't cause any mischief?" Falcomon raised a brow. "Hmm...I figured as much." The vixen smiled mirthfully as she imagined the black cat being chewed out by her twin sister.

"Wh-Who are Gatomon and BlackGatomon...?" Harry asked softly.

"They are the foster children of Frigimon, guardian of the winter...And my very best friends." Renamon said fondly.

"They are good Digimon but BlackGatomon has a knack for getting into mischief." Falcomon explained with a smile.

"T-they sound nice..." he muttered.

"They will love you." Renamon said confidently.

"Most likely. Now do be carful on your small trip. There are things I need to look into." Falcomon said with a bow.

"We shall old friend. Good luck to you." Renamon bowed to him as well.

And so, Renamon showed Harry the autumn segment of the forest. She showed him the section where they decorated everything to look spooky and everything.

But now, it was time for the part she was dreading the most. White evil hell... Cold white powder, slippery ground, her fur becoming wet from falling snow...

It was time to go to the winter segment of the forest. She stood tall on the edge of the Autumn segment and glared at the soft, white powder littering the ground in front of her.

"Are you prepared?" Renamon looked at Harry, who was now wearing a coat he had received from Lalamon back in the spring segment. Harry nodded. Renamon sighed. "Perhaps we will be lucky and avoid falling in the snow..." She muttered before taking a step forward.

Her foot landed on the cool snowy ground and she winced expecting the worse. Yet nothing happened. Blinking her eyes open, she looked around in confusion only to sigh in relief.

"Awwww." Harry whined, disappointed lightly.

Renamon rolled her eyes but smiled lightly and went to take another step only to end up slipping on the small ice patch.

She let out a yelp and ended up falling on her butt, hitting the back of a tree, causing it to shake and drop all its snow from the branches, covering the two in a pile of snow.

Renamon let out an annoyed groan from underneath the snow, and Harry just giggled at their little bout of misfortune. However, something then caught his eye...

"Look! It's a kitty!" He said excitedly as he popped his head out of the snow, Renamon quickly following suit. Sure enough, a small white cat wearing green gloves on her paws was padding along the ground, looking rather irate.

"Honestly, where is that sister of mine? Just can't sit still for one measly minute, I swear-" She stopped when she noticed the two heads poking out of the snow. "R-Renamon!" The cat smiled and stood on her hind legs. "Good to see-Hey, you found your partner!" Renamon smiled.

"Greetings, Gatomon. Yes, it would seem I have. How are you? And, may I ask, where is BlackGatomon?" Gatomon's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Ugh...She's off horsing around somewhere...She just doesn't have any concept of responsi-MROWR!" Gatomon was interrupted when a large pile of snow buried her, leaving only her tail sticking out. Harry and Renamon looked up to see a black feline standing on a tree branch, staring down at her white counterpart with a smirk.

"Sorry sister, but looks like your search was put on ice." She joked in a cocky tone.

Renamon groaned slightly and Harry blinked, confused. "But it's snow." He muttered.

Gatomon's head popped out of the snow and glared up at her twin sister. "Why you!" She hissed causing BlackGatomon to giggle in amusent.

The black cat hopped down from the tree. Gatomon glared up at her, only for her eyes to widen when she saw where she was going to land. "Wait, no, don't!"

BlackGatomon landed on her sister's head, forcing her back under the snow. "Oops." BlackGatomon said, covering a smirk with her paw. "So sorry~."

Gatomon burst from the side of the snow pile and scowled at her sister. "Seriously! Do you have any idea what a bad example you're setting for the child?!" She pointed at Harry.

"Huh?" BlackGatomon blinked in confusion, only to look over too see Renamon, now fully out of the snow, and in her arms was a small human child gazing at her with wide eyes. "A human? Renamon got a partner!"

Renamon smirked as Gatomon groaned in annoyance at her sister. "Harry, I would like to introduce you to the Gatomon sisters. The white one is Gatomon, and the black one is BlackGatomon. Girls, this is Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at the two. "Hello..." he muttered shyly.

"Hello!" Gatomon stepped up first. "It's so nice to meet you! This is amazing, Renamon! You finally have your partner...And he came right to you!"

"Heh...He's a cute little guy." BlackGatomon commented, studying Harry closely. "I always kinda imagined you'd have some kind of fighter for a partner, but hey, this makes sense too!" Renamon chuckled.

"Thank you very much, girls." She said gently, rubbing Harry's head. "Now, I was told by Falcomon that you were looking for me. May I ask why?"

"Ooh, ooh, yeah!" BlackGatomon said with a grin, bouncing up and down. "You'll never believe this...But we got a lock on the location of our partners now!" Renamon blinked. "Goodness. You too? Lilymon was telling me she found her partner as well."

"Really!?" BlackGatomon said, surprised.

Gatomon frowned softly and placed her paw under her chin. "That's great, but it's kind of strange that we all are getting partners right now."

Renamon shrugged. "Maybe it was our time."

"Maybe...but I'm not sure."

"Who cares! We all are getting partners! This is a great time." BlackGatomon replied excitedly.

Gatomon sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess I can't really COMPLAIN about this, huh?" She said with a small smile. "Having a partner is the highest honour..."

BlackGatomon grabbed her sister's paw. "C'mon, sis! I wanna go meet our new partners now!" She said eagerly. Gatomon gave her an annoyed look.

"First you wander off and make me search high and low for you, then you dump snow on my head, and now you're rudely trying to leave Renamon and her new partner-"

"Harry."

"Sorry, Harry, while we're in the middle of a conversation?" BlackGatomon stared at her sister for several seconds before grinning. "Well, we see Renamon a lot. We told her the good news, and she's happy for us, so we're good to go, right?"

Gatomon facepalmed while Renamon chuckled in good humor. "It's alright Gatomon."

"At least say goodbye properly!" She stressed giving her sister a glare.

"Alright! Alright." She turned to Renamon and Harry. "See ya guys later." She said and started to walk away leaving a steaming Gatomon behind to chase after her.

"That's not what I meant!" She sighed and turned to her friend. "Sorry about this but we'll see each other real soon!"

The small white cat gave Renamon's leg a quick hug. "Take care, Renamon! I'll make contact with you as soon as I can, okay?" Renamon knelt down and returned the hug.

"I would like that very much. I expect to hear all about your new partners." She said with a wink and a smirk. Gatomon smiled warmly up at her.

"You got it." She said softly.

"C'MON, SIS!" Gatomon's eye twitched at the sound of her sister's impatience.

"Go on." Renamon said with a small smirk and amusement dancing in her eyes.

Gatomon nodded and smiled at the little human. "You're lucky to have her. See you again soon Harry." She said and started to run after her sister.

Harry waved after them and smiled lightly. "They were nice kitties." He said softly.

"Yes they are." Renamon spoke softly a fondness to her tone that the small boy did not miss.

oHe smiled up at her cutely. "They're your best friends, right?" He asked innocently. Renamon looked back at him with an amused smile and nodded her head.

"Indeed they are." Harry looked after them. "Oh. I wonder what it'd be like to have a best friend..." He said thoughtfully. Renamon tilted her head.

"Oh? Am I not your best friend?" She asked in amusement. Harry looked up so he could look her directly in the face.

"Well, I guess so...But you already have best friends..."

"We are allowed to have many best friends kit." She said affectionately.

"W-we are?" He asked, surprised, "So you see me as..."

"Honestly. I see you as my best fiend as well. Yet there is something more to you little one. I have yet to figure that out though." She said with a smile.

Harry stared up at her for several seconds. Then he smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Yay! I have a best friend!' He said happily before giving Renamon a big hug.

"Oh goodness..." Renamon grunted, though with clear amusement in her voice. "You certainly have a stronger grip than I thought." She wrapped her arms around the little boy as well.

Harry cooed and snuggled into her soft warm fur once again. Renamon gave him a tender gaze and stepped forward...And then the moment was promptly ruined by bad luck.

"Come on!" She shouted, her head and upper buddy in the snow.

Harry giggled next to her, kicking his legs back and forth, happy to finally have a best friend. The little device in his pocket started to glow again as their bond grew even more. It was only the beginning for them.


End file.
